Bubble
Bubble is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |An attack that may reduce SPEED.}} |An attack using bubbles. May lower the foe's SPEED.}} |A sprays of bubbles hit the foe. It may lower the foe's SPEED stat.}} |A spray of countless bubbles are jetted at the foe. It may also lower the target's Speed stat.}} |A spray of countless bubbles are jetted at the opposing team. It may also lower the targets' Speed stats.}} |A spray of countless bubbles are jetted at the opposing Pokémon. This may also lower their Speed stats.}} |The user sprays countless bubbles towards the opposing Pokémon. In addition, the opponents' Speed stats is lowered.}} Effect In Battle Bubble does damage and has a 10% chance to lower the target's Speed by 1 stage. In a Double Battle, Bubble targets both foes. In a Triple Battle, Bubble only targets adjacent foes. Its power from Generation VI onward is 40. Learnset By Leveling Up |8|7|7|7|7|13|TBA|STAB='}} |1, 8|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|13|TBA|STAB='}} |1, 8|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|13|TBA|STAB='}} |1|1|1|5|5|11|TBA| STAB='}} |1|1|1|1, 5|1, 5|11|TBA|STAB='}} |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} |1|1|1|1|1|11 ( ) 1 ( )|TBA| STAB='}} |1|1|1|1|1|1, 11 ( ) 1 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|12 ( ) 1 ( )|TBA| STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1, 12 ( ) 1 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1 ( )|7|TBA| STAB='}} / |||||1 ( )|7|TBA| STAB='}} / ||||||13|TBA|STAB='}} / ||13|12|8|8|8 ( ) 4 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1, 11 ( ) ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||9|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||9|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|TBA}} / |||10|10|10 ( ) 1 ( )|7|TBA|STAB=''}} |||1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} ||||8|8|8|TBA|STAB='}} ||||8|8|8|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1, 8|1, 8|1, 8|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} ||||1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} ||||1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} |||||1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|TBA|STAB='}} ||||||5|TBA|STAB='}} ||||||5|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||5|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||12|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||12|TBA}} ||||||12|TBA|STAB='}} ||||||12|TBA|STAB='}} ||||||1|TBA}} ||||||1|TBA}} ||||||1|TBA}} By Breeding / | | |TBA|STAB='}} Gallery Bubble depicted in Red, Blue and Yellow |games2 = Bubble II.PNG Bubble depicted in Gold and Silver |games3 = Bubble III.png Bubble depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |anime1 = Ash Squirtle Bubble.png Bubble being used by Ash's Squirtle Misty Horsea Bubble.png Bubble being used by Misty's Horsea Giovanni Kingler Bubble.png Bubble being used by Giovanni's Kingler Ash Kingler Bubble.png Bubble being used by Ash's Kingler Marina Starmie Bubble.png Bubble being used by Marina's Starmie |anime2 = Misty Poliwag Bubble.png Bubble being used by Misty's Poliwag Misty Poliwhirl Bubble.png Bubble being used by Misty's Poliwhirl Battle Park Blastoise Bubble.png Bubble being used by Battle Park owner's Blastoise Misty Politoed Bubble.png Bubble being used by Misty's Politoed |anime3 = Sid Blastoise Bubble.png Bubble being used by Sid's Blastoise Drew Masquerain Bubble.png Bubble being used by Drew's Masquerain Misty Azurill Bubble.png Bubble being used by Misty's Azurill May Squirtle Bubble.png Bubble being used by May's Squirtle |anime4 = Pippy Bubble.png Bubble being used by Tyler's Piplup Rowan Piplup Bubble.png Bubble being used by Professor Rowan's Piplup |anime6 = Ash Froakie Bubble.png Bubble being used by Ash's Froakie Sanpei's Frogadier Bubble.png Bubble being used by Sanpei's Frogadier |manga1 = Blasty's Bubble as Wartortle.PNG Bubble being used by Blasty |manga7 = Guzma's Masquerain Bubble.jpg Bubble being used by Guzma's Masquerain |other2 = Team Go-Getters Squirtle Bubble.png Bubble being used by a Squirtle (In a Mystery Dungeon special) Team Poképals Piplup Bubble.PNG Bubble being used by a Piplup (In a Mystery Dungeon special) }} See also *Bubble Beam References Category:Moves with a base power of 20 Category:Moves with a base power of 40 Category:Moves that lower Speed